


Three's Company

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Chair Bondage, Consensual Kink, Feathers & Featherplay, Fucking Machines, Light BDSM, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Power Exchange, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Ignis shows Prompto the ropes. Er, I mean cuffs.





	1. Part one: The Prelude

“Hey, Igs, what’re these for?” Prompto asked as he pulled out several leather cuffs out of the pile of laundry that lay upon the floor. They were connected to one another like a paper chain. “Ooo, kinky!”

They were in Gladio’s apartment, cleaning it up as a surprise. Ignis had a key and was originally just going to do it on his own but Prompto caught wind of his plan and offered to help. Ignis didn’t think Gladio would have been irresponsible enough to have left their BDSM props out in the open like that, especially after having purchased him an ornate wooden chest for the sole purpose of storing them.

Ignis tsked silently, eyeing the cuffs as he took them from Prompto. “Those should not have been left out in the middle of the living room like that.”

“Ha! Are you guys into this stuff? _Whips and chains_?” Prompto’s eyes widened in wonder. “Do you guys _whip_ each other??”

Ignis pursed his lips and shut his eyes. He really wasn’t planning on having to divulge the details of his sex life to Prompto at this given moment, or any moment for that matter, but he supposed there was a first for everything. He expelled an inaudible sigh.

“It’s true. Gladio and I participate in a D/s relationship,” Ignis explained, looking up at Prompto. He continued, deadpan. “And no, we don’t whip _each other_. I only whip _him_.”

Prompto’s eyes widened even more. “Oh em gee. Are you serious!??!” He let out a guffaw. “I never woulda known!”

“And now that you do, please keep it under wraps. I don’t want all of Eos knowing about our personal lives.”

“Oh, yeah, of course, dude. Totally.” He laughed again. “But this is just SO WILD!”

Ignis nodded solemnly and picked up the laundry pile and placed it into a wicker hamper. “Would you please take this laundry down to the machines and start a couple of loads? They’re located two floors down on the left. Here, you’ll need these.” He handed Prompto a roll of coins.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

“Thank you, Prompto. I appreciate you helping me today.”

“No problem!” Prompto skipped out of the apartment, the door clicking closed behind him.

Ignis quickly surveyed the rest of the apartment. A soft sigh escaped this mouth as he held up the cuffs and inspected them. He understood that it was a normal blunder that Gladio had made, choosing to toss the cuffs aside after one of their sessions. Still, Ignis thought, it was careless. He turned to the left. The toy chest rested in a closet just a few feet away. It wasn’t far. He sighed again and put them away.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Prompto bounced back in to the apartment. “All set.”

“Perfect. If you could get those dishes in the sink while I start vacuuming and mopping the floor, I’d appreciate it.”

“You got it!”

They went about their various duties, eventually transforming the dingy apartment into one that appeared well-maintained and orderly. A couple of hours went by. Ignis looked at his phone.

“Gladio is due back within the hour. I’ll start the dinner that I had planned. You are more than welcome to join us. It’s the least I can offer you for your services.”

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna intrude…” Prompto replied uneasily.

Ignis put a hand on his shoulder. “Yes, in fact, if you have no other obligations, I insist that you stay.”

“Okay, but lemme help you with dinner.”

“Alright.”

Once they were in the kitchen, Ignis opened the fridge and began to pull out ingredients. Prompto stood nearby, idly watching.

“So, uh… I don’t wanna seem too nosy, but…” Prompto trailed off.

Ignis looked over at him, his expression relaxed. “What’s troubling you?”

“No- er, I mean… okay, so with you and Gladio doing that D/s stuff… um.  What’s it like? I’ve actually- and please don’t tell anyone! But I’ve kinda been curious about that sort of thing for a while now but I haven’t had an opportunity to try it out.”

Ignis placed the wrapped garula meat down upon the counter. “Well, it’s not easy to expound on such a topic in brief, but… it’s a series of cerebral and physical activities that can be exhilarating and fulfilling for both partners. There are some things to know beforehand, however, especially if you’re taking on the role of dominant partner. There is an etiquette surrounding safety concerns and proper technique that should be adhered to. The submissive partner must have complete and total trust in the dominant partner, as they are surrendering their control and body to them. The dominant must be of sound mind and their actions accountable.”

Prompto listened intently. “Oooh… right. That makes sense. Don’t wanna hurt someone …unintentionally or break their trust.”

“Precisely. The activities and terms must be discussed prior to engaging in any activity. An agreement of consent must be made. It’s basically a contract of trust. Failure to abide by the contract will result in a breech in the consent, and therefore the trust between the two partners. This should be avoided at all costs.”

“What are some of the ways the contract could be breeched?”

“Well, for one, a safe word should be in place before all sessions begin. This goes for all scenarios and partners, no matter how experienced. So here’s an example. Let’s say a submissive is interested in pursuing pain play with someone but has some hesitations about how much they can take. The dominant establishes the safe word with them and they begin to play. The submissive reaches their limit. They call out the safe word, but the dominant ignores them and keeps going. That right there would be a blatant and unforgivable breech of consent.”

“Wow. So, what if the other person is gagged or something, how do they call it out then?”

“In those cases, the participants must plan ahead and use other methods of safe wording. There are a few that can be utilized: a ring of keys, rubber ball, or other object that can be thrown or dropped… the louder the better; tapping out, or ‘squeeze checks’, that is, when the dominant partner periodically checks in with the sub and places their hand or finger in theirs and expect two or more squeezes if they’re okay to continue, and none or one if they’re not. Bottoms can also indicate that they’re reaching their limit without having to halt play by calling the safeword by simply saying so directly or by speaking the word yellow to indicate that they need to decrease the intensity. It’s probably best to use two of these methods, especially during heavy or limit-testing sessions.” Ignis raised an eyebrow, “And it is of utmost importance that the dominant be ever vigilant and look for signs that their sub is fatiguing beyond their capacity. Some subs go into deep subspaces that render them speechless or even sometimes unable to move. Attentiveness and knowing your partner are paramount.”

“Wow, Iggy. Are you like the… _kink guru or something_?”

Ignis chuckled and turned to prepare the vegetables and meat he set out. “Something like that. I’ve been practicing bdsm for several years now and have read up on it extensively. It’s good to be in the know. People who are in the know are more prepared and therefore less likely to make mistakes.”

“Has Gladio ever had to call the safe word?”

Ignis paused. The only sounds in the kitchen were the slicing of vegetables and the kitchen clock ticking away. “Once. One time I went too far with him and he requested to halt the play. I felt terrible about it because I know he’s a very stoic individual who can take a good deal of pain. There has never been a repeat.”

“Aww. I mean, mistakes happen, ya know?”

“Indeed. It wasn’t a mistake, per se, but more of an implement preference that we are both now aware of,” Ignis chuckled softly. “I was using a rattan cane on him during a punishment session, and it proved to be too much. Now when I use it, which is infrequently to begin with, I am sure to do so less intensely. Even though I’m experienced, I can never stop learning.”

“Yeah, I gotcha,” Prompto paused and fiddled with his shirt. “So, um… have you guys ever have anyone else join in?”

Ignis set down the knife. “We haven’t, but we have expressed the idea of doing so to each other before.” He turned and looked at Prompto. “Why, are you interested in learning the ropes?” He snickered at his own pun.

“Ha! Good one. Hmm… I mean yeah! But I’m also kinda nervous. Would Gladio be cool with it?”

“He more than likely wouldn’t mind, but we must get his approval before embarking. What would you be interested in doing if we went ahead with this?”

“Oh, I think I’d like to mostly watch. Maybe participate a bit. I wouldn’t mind working alongside you if that makes sense.”

“Ah, you wish to be a Dominant?”

“I think so. I am interested in both but might as well start with that since there’s more to know.” A smile suddenly beamed across Prompto’s face. “I can be your apprentice!”

Ignis chortled. “Yes, that sounds like it could be fun. Okay. Let me run it by Gladio and see what he thinks. If he doesn’t want to do it, please don’t take it personally, alright?”

“Okay, I won’t. So, what are you making there, anyway?”

The two passed the remainder of the time chatting about the recipe that Ignis was concocting. Prompto stood by, ready to help. They almost didn’t hear when the door lock rattled and disengaged, and Gladio let himself in. Prompto swung around to greet him.

“Heyyy! You’re home!”

“Y-yeah. And apparently you guys are too? What’s the occasion?” He looked at them quizzically.

“I thought it would be a good idea to whip this place into shape while you were gone. Prompto offered to help.”

“Yeaaah, I’m such a nice guy, aren’t I?”

Gladio rubbed the back of his neck.  “Oh! Yeah, this place was getting a bit out of control. Thanks guys.”

“A bit? It looked as though a tornado had run through it,” Ignis replied.

“Yeah! And you even left your sex toys out!” Prompto exclaimed, following it with a comically exaggerated tsking sound.

“My …sex toys?” Gladio mostly used his hand for masturbation, only enlisting the help of his dildo on occasion. He knew for certain it was hidden away in a drawer.

“Your whips and chains stuff... leather cuffs.”

Realization dawning, Gladio looked over at Ignis, his cheeks deepening with color. Ignis looked back at him with a mixed expression.

“Oh, I guess I forgot to put those away. My bad.” He quickly focused his attention on the cooking food. “So whatcha got going there, Iggy? I’m starving!”

“Broiled garula steaks and sautéed vegetables.”

“Mmm-mm! That sounds great. I’ll be right back, gotta catch a quick shower.”

After he had departed, Ignis let out a soft sigh. “Well, as awkward as that was, Prompto, at least my job of asking him to let you join will be somewhat less jarring. He at least now knows that you …know.”

“Sorry I just kinda blurted that out. I got anxious! But yea,” he laughed apprehensively, “I guess it helped in a way, too!”

“Indeed. Don’t worry. I will talk to him about it and will let you know. I think it would be best if I brought it up to him privately.”

“That makes sense. Don’t wanna embarrass him or make it so he feels pressured to say yes because he doesn’t want to hurt my feelings. I gotcha.”

“Exactly.”

The bathroom door squeaked open and Gladio came out donning a towel. He gave a friendly nod to Ignis and Prompto before turning the corner and heading into his bedroom to get dressed. Ignis followed him in.

“Gladio. I have something to ask you.”

“Sorry I left those cuffs out. I forgot all about them and didn’t expect anyone to be coming over.”

“Yes, well, my question does pertain to that.”

“What’s up? Was Prompto shocked out of his senses over them?” Gladio laughed. “He did seem a bit spazzy when he announced that he saw them.”

“Well, hm. How do I put this plainly,” Ignis paused, thinking.

“What is it, Igs?”

“He expressed an interest in what we do and was asking questions about it. He is interested in joining us for a session to see if it’s something that he would enjoy.”

Gladio stared back in silence for a moment before turning and opening his dresser draw. He grabbed a T-shirt and jeans out of it, and turned back to face Ignis. “Well, I’ll admit I didn’t see that coming.”

“I didn’t either. It was all very sudden and unprecedented. He is interested in trying out a dominant role to begin with. He’ll be acting as an apprentice of sorts.”

“Oh? Heh. Well… I guess I don’t see the harm in it. Fuck it, let’s try it!” He dropped his towel and started to dress himself.

Ignis took a moment to admire the nude man before continuing. “Are you quite sure about it? I mean, if you need more time to decide-”

“Hey! You only live once, right? Plus, it’s fucking Prompto. We’ve known him for years. He’s a good guy; he can be trusted. And you’ll be in the driver’s seat still. He will learn from the best!” Gladio interjected, smiling widely.

“I appreciate your vote of confidence. If you’re truly okay with this, I am willing to proceed. And yes, you do need to be taught a lesson in keeping your apartment clean, Gladio. The place was an utter eyesore.”

“Unlike you…” Gladio, still only half-dressed, pulled Ignis toward him and kissed him full on the mouth. Ignis returned the kiss for several moments before gently pulling away.

“Nice circumvent. We’ll continue this later. I need to make sure our dinner doesn’t burn.” He gave Gladio a pat on the ass and turned and walked out of the room.

Returning to the kitchen, Ignis looked over at Prompto and gave him a quick smirk before shutting off the broiler and pulling the meat out of the oven and dropping the sliced vegetables into the heated sauté pan to quickly cook.

“We are good to go, Prompto.”

“Oh! Really?! I’m so excited!”

“This is going to be interesting.”

Gladio came out of his bedroom and made a beeline for Prompto. He grabbed him by the neck in a mock choke hold. “Hey, I heard you wanna get in on some action! Just don’t forget at the end of the day, I could still kick your ass!” He teased, laughing.

“Ahh haha! Yeah! Lemme go! I know, I know!” Prompto struggled and laughed, enjoying the horseplay. After Gladio withdrew, he continued. “I know it’s super abrupt and all, but I just wanted to see if I’d like it. I hope you guys don’t mind me intruding. If so then just say it and I won’t bring it up again, I promise.”

“Nah, it’s cool. We’ve actually been considering letting a third person play with us, but we just didn’t know who and were hesitant to let a stranger in, so this may actually end up working pretty well for all of us.”

“Indeed,” Ignis echoed as he plated and served the food.

“Great, it makes me feel better knowing you guys are both into this idea!”

The trio ate and chattered. Their conversation weaved between general and bdsm topics. All three were in good spirits and seemed eager to begin.

“So, Iggy, you wanna have a session tonight? _The three of us_?” Gladio asked while winking at Prompto.

“Shall we, Prompto?”

“Oh my gods you guys. I’m feeling a bit of stage fright, but yeah, I wanna do this!”

“That is completely understandable and normal. Just do what you can. I will be there guiding you. If you feel that you need to take a break, just go ahead and do so. You will not be judged.”

“That’s right, Prom. We’re not elitists here. We practice by the rules and etiquette, sure, but we don’t treat newcomers like shit. So, don’t worry; you’re with friends and we want you to feel good and comfortable. If anything we do makes you feel uncomfortable, just let us know and we’ll stop and discuss it.”

“Okay, sounds good. Thanks guys. Did you have a plan already brewing or…?”

“While we were eating, I was devising a session strategy, yes,” was Ignis’ reply.

“Ha, typical Iggy. The multitasker. Gotta love him for it,” Gladio said with a grin. He gulped down the rest of his drink and stood up to gather the used plates and pans and brought them over to the sink and began scrubbing them clean with soap and water. It was a ritual he partook in when him and Ignis had their meals together. Ignis and Prompto stayed seated at the table and talked idly.

“Do you guys have like a uh... sex dungeon for all this stuff? Do I pull a certain book out of the bookshelf and a secret door magically opens?” Prompto said, snorting.

“Not currently, though we’ve toyed with the idea of making one. Our living situations make it difficult to bring such an idea to fruition. Apartment landlords don’t exactly let you customize much.”

“So how do you play these things out, generally?”

“At either of our apartments, or occasionally outdoors in a secluded area.”

“Outdoors?? That sounds exciting!”

“The added risk of discovery with outdoor play certainly makes for a more tantalizing experience, I must admit.”

“Have you guys ever been caught or seen by anyone?”

“Not that I know of.”

Gladio piped in. “There was that one time with that lady who was walking her dog through the woods…”

“Oh yes, how could I have forgotten,” Ignis said, chuckling uncomfortably. “Well, at the very least we were fairly certain she didn’t spot us.”

“Yeah, so we think. You never know if she went home and called up all her friends and told them about the two nude guys out in the woods…one getting whipped on the ass with a switch.”

“I like to think we were able to duck out of view in time. Luckily her dog alerted us to her presence before she arrived.”

Prompto’s cheery laugh filled the kitchen. “Hahaha woooow! Do you have any other blooper stories?”

Gladio guffawed and started to speak. “HA, yeah, one time Iggy- “

Ignis interjected. “Perhaps we should save that one for another time, no?”

Gladio chuckled and smiled impishly. “If you insist.”

“Ohhh, now I’m _extra_ curious! But okay, okay, so hmm…you guys wanna get started?”

“That sounds like a grand idea.” Ignis rose and strolled into the living room. He opened a closet door and pulled out a chair and set it in the middle of the room. Gladio blushed when he saw it.

Prompto got up and started to walk into the room. “Heh, you have a chair stored in your closet? Why didn’t you just use one from the kitch - oh!” He cut himself short upon realizing that this was no ordinary chair. Consisting of a plainer style than the chairs used for dining, it was composed of a thick, heavy wood, finished with a basic walnut stain. In the middle of the seat was a large, gaping U-shaped hole. “Ohh, _that’s_ an interesting chair…” He gave Ignis a wink.

“Yes, it is,” Ignis replied, amusement showing in his eyes. “It’s one of Gladio’s favorite props, isn’t it… _Gladio?_

Gladio looked over and grinned. “So, what’s on the agenda for tonight? Am I going to be punished for not keeping my apartment clean?”

“Yes, but it won’t be anything pain-heavy. I want to start light as to not scare Prompto away, but there’s not doubt that you’ll regret your slothfulness by the time the night is over.”

“Whatever you think is best, Iggy.”

“Indeed.”

Prompto watched idly as the session was being mentally and physically staged. Ignis asked Gladio to strip and sit upon the chair. Once he was in position, he pulled the cuffs out of the chest and shackled his limbs to the chair’s legs. He then started to drag the toy chest over and motioned Prompto to come over and help. He had him pull out another item from the closet: a small fucking machine.

“Please situate that under the seat of the chair while I plug it in.”

Prompto did as requested. The fucking machine’s compact size ensured that it fit beneath the chair perfectly, but it was equipped with a somewhat girthy dildo, black in color. “Ha, this thing is kinda cool! I’ve never used a sex machine before!”

“Heh, we’ll have to try it out on ya sometime!” Gladio responded jauntily.

“Heyyy—ha. We’ll, uh, see!”

Gladio grinned up at him with shining amber eyes for a moment before Ignis covered them with a black leather blindfold, gently securing the ties behind his head. He then wrapped a latigo leather strap around Gladio’s midsection, right under his chest and around and through the cross rails of the chair, securing it firmly. Gladio was now rendered immobile.

“Shall we get the safeword negotiation out of the way first?”

“Sure, I’ll use _Coeurl_ today.”

“Very well. And shall I give you another means of calling, such as the keys?”

“Nah, I don’t think I’ll need ‘em.”

Prompto watched with excitement; he never thought he’d see anything like this…and with _Gladio_ of all people succumbing? Never in a billion years would he have guessed that he’d be into that sort of thing. He almost laughed out loud in surprise but contained himself.

“Now, Prompto, if you would. There’s a wooden box of supplies in Gladio’s bedroom. It’s shaped like a chest. Would you help me carry it out and into here?”

“Okay!”

The two men retreated into Gladio’s bedroom. Gladio sat in silence upon the chair. Behind the blindfold, his eyes were shut. Quietude washed over him. He almost didn’t notice when Prompto and Ignis shuffled back into the room with the chest. He started slightly when they set it down.

“Alright, in here is where he stores- or is _supposed to be storing_ \- his play equipment.” Ignis knelt and swung the heavy top open. “I have a similar storage container tucked away in my apartment as well. Sometimes we bring items from our respective boxes and share them and bring them home again later. That’s what had happened with those cuffs.”

Prompto nodded. He was more interested in what was inside the chest than in Gladio’s blunder. He peered inside. “Ohh, look at all this _stuff_!” He retrieved a vented acrylic case containing a leather flogger whip. He took it out and swung it in the air a couple of times. “Wow!”

“We probably won’t be using that one today, but, yes, that’s a nice flogger made from arba hide. I had it custom ordered and was a birthday gift for Gladio earlier in the year.”

“It’s really nice! Heavy too! Does it take a while to get used to swinging this thing?”

“A bit, yes. Some practice is needed to connect with the target properly. Otherwise, the risk of the falls landing upon unintended areas will be increased. It’s best to practice awhile on an inanimate object before trying it out on a person. That whip was weighted to my specifications. It’s a well-balanced piece, though at first it may seem somewhat unwieldy.”

“Yeah, I see what you mean. I feel like it’s too heavy, almost.”

“The weight of the handle and falls match and therefore helps you guide your swings more effectively. You’ll see another time when we use that whip.” Ignis took it from him and placed it back into its box carefully. “Now, for tonight, I do believe we will be using this, and …this.”

He handed Prompto two items: a large feather and a riding crop. Prompto eyed them and held up the feather as if he didn’t understand.

“A feather? Isn’t this supposed to be all about pain and ...ouch? How would a feather work in this?”

“Not all BDSM play is comprised is pain and …ouch, Prompto,” Ignis explained gently. “In fact, another commonly seen element is the exploitation of mystery and suspense, which builds the sub's anticipation, often to skyrocketing levels. Control of the orgasm output is another thing that can be utilized. Power exchange doesn’t always have to be purely physical. I plan on edging Gladio tonight, as punishment for his failure to put his toys away-” Ignis chuckled at this “-and he will only be allowed to cum when I say so. Do you hear that, _Gladiolus_?”

Gladio lowered his head in reverence but a small smirk tugged at his lips. “Yes, Iggy.”

“Good.” Ignis turned back to Prompto. “You see, he defaulted to a casual address because in our dynamic, I won’t demand that he call me a certain title unless I announce it as so. For simplicity reasons, it will remain casual during this session.” Ignis ran his fingers through Gladio’s hair affectionately, eliciting a soft smile from the bound man’s mouth.

Prompto was still acquainting himself with the fact that Gladio was sitting before him, bound and nude. He had caught accidental glimpses of the man’s behind or part of his penis while they were going to the bathroom or bathing out in the field, but this is the first time he’s been presented to him fully undressed. He felt himself blushing. Gladio _was_ a gorgeous man, there was no doubt. He felt the heat rising up his neck and down to his... uh oh. He put the crop and feather down, adjusted his pants, and went to go look for Ignis, who was in the kitchen.

“Whatcha looking for?”

“I,” Ignis responded while rummaging through a drawer, “am looking for candles. For wax play. Ah-ah! Here they are.” He pulled out a trio of white taper candles and a lighter and turned to face Prompto. “Have you ever engaged in wax play before?”

“No, but I think I’ve seen some pics of it before on Mooglr. That’s when you drip the heated wax on someone’s skin, right?”

“Precisely. These are beeswax candles. They are the safest route for wax play because of their lower melting temperature than paraffin and especially beeswax candles. The latter two can be used, but care must be taken.”

“Oh. Okay!”

Prompto watched as Ignis smiled politely at him and walked out of the kitchen. He followed idly as the other man set the candles and lighter down upon an end table that he had previously set next to Gladio. He stayed in place as Ignis then disappeared into Gladio’s bedroom and returned with two bottles and placed them next to the candles. He returned to the toy chest and pulled out chained nipple clamps and a cock ring, placing those next to the bottles.

“You’re going all out, huh, Iggy?”

“I want to show Prompto a few things tonight, and all of these can be utilized more or less together, so might as well. Now, if you would, Prom, open that bottle with the oil and rub him down. It’ll make it so the wax is easily removed later.”

Gladio tensed slightly at the word ‘wax’ but otherwise stayed silent. Prompto, on other hand, suddenly found himself feeling nervous and apprehensive. “Rub him down? Like…”

“Just his torso, if you would,” Ignis replied, reading Prompto’s mind.

With his nervousness slightly abated, Prompto grabbed one of the bottles and examined the label. It read ‘Motion Lotion’. He chuckled as he set it back down and picked up the other bottle. It was plainly labelled as sunflower massage oil, low comedogenic. He opened it and poured some into his hand. He set the bottle back down and slowly brought his hand over to Gladio’s chest and began to gingerly apply the oil. All of this was so new to him that it was almost overwhelming. He was glad that Ignis had chosen to start off with a relatively mild session, _but still_.

Gladio’s form felt warm and firm under his touch. Prompto ran his hands over the mound of his chest and reveled in its size and feel. His palm smoothed over a nipple. He removed his hand and added more oil and got his other hand involved, bending into the task with vigor, relaxing as he did so. When he went over Gladio’s nipples again, they were hard. Prompto felt himself twitch in his pants.

A small moan escaped Gladio’s lips as one of Prompto’s fingertips again brushed over a nipple. Intrigued, Prompto brought them back and rolled the hardened nub between his index finger and thumb. Gladio gasped more audibly. Prompto looked over at Ignis and grinned.

Ignis grinned back. “Yes, his nipples are one of his more notable erogenous zones. He derives great pleasure from having them stimulated. That is why I brought these,” Ignis remarked, picking up the nipple clamps. “Would you like to place them on him? He appears about ready.”

“Okay, sure,” Prompto replied. Without any hesitation, he took the clamps from Ignis and looked them over. The apparatus consisted of two vice clamps and a chain that ran between them. It appeared to be plated in zinc and was overall a heavier and sturdier looking piece than the flimsy novelty ones that Prompto had seen in toy shops. The chain had some heft to it, and the clamp ends were adjustable via small thumbscrews that can be tightened or loosened as seen fit. They looked as though they would stay put once properly fitted.

Prompto loosened the screws a bit and examined Gladio’s nipples. They had gone soft during the time he was examining the clamps, so he ran his hand over them and pinched them softly until they were hard once again. Gladio tensed and hummed. “Heh, if you like that then just wait until you get a load of what comes next,” Prompto teased as he brought the clamp over. Gladio started slightly when the cold metal made contact with his skin. Prompto pressed the clamp onto the hardened nub and started to screw it shut. He didn’t want to hurt Gladio so he was careful with how tight he adjusted it. He repeated the same process for the other nipple. A couple of minutes and readjustments later, Gladio was successfully fitted with the clamps.

“Mmm,” Gladio gasped, “those feel so good…”

“I’m glad, big guy. They aren’t too tight?”

“No, they’re just right. Thank you.” Gladio responded, his bottom lip slightly quivering, giving away his forming arousal.

Ignis walked up and looked Gladio over. “Ah, good. Everything looks great. You are catching on quickly, Prompto. I think he needs a bit more of the oil, however. Make sure you get his entire torso.”

“Okay, no problem,” Prompto replied and grabbed the bottle of sunflower oil. Feeling more brazen, he opened it and tipped it upside down and squeezed some directly onto Gladio’s chest. Gladio moaned softly as it trickled down his skin. Prompto then poured some of the oil into both of his hands and after replacing the bottle back onto the table, he applied both hands to Gladio’s torso, first catching the streams of oil that were attempting to escape and moving upwards toward his chest again.

Prompto grazed his hands under the clamp chain while making a pass over Gladio’s chest, causing vibrations to shoot through it and right onto the other man’s sensitive nipples.

“Mmff.” Gladio shut his eyes behind the blindfold and arched his head slightly back.

“You like that? How about this?” Prompto grabbed the chain and gave it a little tug.

“Ohh. Yeah. Fuck.”

Prompto grinned at his own ingenuity and went back to his task of distributing the oil upon Gladio’s torso, this time paying close attention to his washboard abs. He ran his oiled hands up and down them, reveling in the bumpy, uneven surface. He then steered his hands southward, fingertips brushing against the dark hairs that marked the start of Gladio’s genitalia. Prompto gazed down at his penis and saw that it was at half-mast. Iggy wasn’t kidding about the nip stim, Prompto mused as he finalized his task. He gave the chain one last tug before pulling away and looking to Ignis for further instruction.

“You did well,” Ignis stated, approaching again. He caressed the surface of Gladio’s oiled skin with his fingertips, simultaneously checking Prompto’s application and teasing Gladio. He got to the nipple clamps and gave them each a soft tug to ensure they were fitted correctly. Gladio gasped. Once satisfied, Ignis then turned to Prompto.


	2. Part two: The Sesssion

“He is all set up for the scene. Let’s begin.” Ignis walked over to the end table and grasped the candles and lighter. “The main trick with wax play is to know how high to keep your hand when letting the melted wax dribble onto the recipient’s skin. Knowing how much they can take and knowing the melting point of the type of wax that you chose is important. Different body parts are more sensitive, as I’m sure you’re well aware of, and these sensitivities also need to be taken into consideration while engaging in this activity.”

Ignis took a candle and lit it. It took a moment to begin melting under the flame. Once a small amount of it began to puddle upon the top, Ignis demonstrated the first dripping. He looked over Gladio’s body and chose an area to start with. “Here, I will allow the first drop to fall upon a resilient portion of skin: the top of his chest. The less distance you create between the falling wax and skin, the more intense the burning sensation will be.”

He lifted his hand about a foot away from his target and tipped the candle over. A bulky drop of wax fell from its head and landed onto Gladio’s skin. Gladio jumped slightly but didn’t show any signs of lasting discomfort. “The intensity is greatest the very moment it lands, but the wax cools relatively quickly. Do you want to give it a try? He’s pretty used to wax play and enjoys the sensation so don’t worry if you think you are doing it wrong. I will help guide you through it if needed.”

“Okay, I’ll give it a shot.” He carefully took the lit candle from Ignis. A new pool of wax was already forming at its head and he quickly chose a place to let it fall and went ahead and did so. He chose an area near to where Ignis had selected but a bit lower, closer to a nipple. He tipped the candle and another drop of wax joined its brethren. Gladio hummed softly.

“Heh, this is kinda fun!” Prompto grinned as he looked over Gladio’s skin and chose a new area. This time he picked the opposite chest mound, letting a bulb of wax fall onto it’s highest peak above the nipple. “Can I let the wax fall onto his nipples or are those too sensitive?”

“Oh, no, feel free to do that. He loves it. Don’t you, Gladio?”

“I do. Please. Give it to me. I want it.” Gladio grinned over at Prompto salaciously.

Ignis quickly interjected, eyebrows furrowed. “Now, now. Don’t forget who’s in charge here; you are not in a position to order us around.”

The grin faded. “My apologies.”

“Right.” He turned his attention to Prompto. “Try not to give into his testing. You may proceed. The only places you should avoid are into orifices and anywhere on his face and head.”

“Gotcha. Okay, Gladio buddy… incomiiing!” He tipped the candle, aiming for Gladio’s left nipple, but missed it by about two inches. “Oops, haha.”

“The higher your hand is the more difficult it is to aim with precision. You may lower your hand a smidge, to about-” Ignis grabbed Prompto’s hand and directed it a few inches lower, “….here.”

“That should make things easier. Alright, let’s do this.” Prompto tipped the candle again, aiming for the soft nub of sensitive flesh that was currently being squeezed by a clamp. This time the wax made contact. Not full-on, but it covered about two-thirds of it. “Woohoo, Houston, we have contact!”

Gladio sucked in his breath and arched his head back. He brought it back upwards, humming along the way. His cock twitched in the air.

“Ha, that caused a reaction,” Prompto said cheerily, “let’s see if I can get the other one.” He moved his hand over to the other nipple, keeping it at the same distance level. Once he had it aimed over his target, he tipped the candle over and watched as a hefty drop of white wax fell and landed squarely upon it.

“Mmm, gods!” Gladio exclaimed. His limbs strained against the restraints momentarily before settling down again.

“Ha. I guess I can add wax droplets to my list of aiming skills now, huh Igs?”

Ignis chuckled. “Indeed. I will remove the dried wax and we can test your aim in a different way.” He gently picked the wax medallions off and tossed them into the trash. “See how easy that is with the oil on his skin? I remember the first time we engaged in wax play, we didn’t bother using the oil and ended up spending at least a half hour picking all the wax pieces off.”

“Yeah, it sucked. I felt like I had a hundred loose scabs picked off of me. It was pretty boring.” Gladio interjected.

“That… doesn’t sound like a good time,” Prompto added.

“It was a monotonous activity, for sure.” Ignis had turned and retrieved the riding crop and handed it to Prompto. “Here, give him a few thwacks with that. You’re catching on to what some of his favorite areas are but go around with the crop and experiment. See if you can find more. Just keep it away from his face, please.”

Prompto nodded and took the crop. He then began to circle the seated and bound man, a salacious grin curling upon his lips. “See if I can find more, ehh? Hmm. I think I’ll be able to have a bit of fun with this.” Although unable to see, Gladio followed the sound of him around and felt the tension beginning to rise. His lips pursed together slightly.

“Yeah, that’s right. You’ll have _no_ idea where I’m gonna strike, ha ha!” Prompto taunted and brought the crop down on one of Gladio’s meaty thighs, causing him to jerk in surprise. “Heheh. I could grow to really enjoy this, Igs!”

“Seems that way,” Ignis replied with a smile. “You’re doing great.”

“Thanks! Yeah, this is a lot of fun,” Prompto declared, the impish grin returning. He smacked the crop off of Gladio’s left bicep. A second later he whacked it off of the opposite shoulder. Right thigh. Left chest mound. Right shoulder. Abdominal muscles. Left thigh. None of the strikes were harsh, but the mystery of where they would land next kept Gladio on his toes.

Prompto jostled the clamp chain with the end of the crop, delighting in Gladio’s light gasp. With a wide grin, he then aimed for a nipple. He struck the left one straight on. Gladio sucked in his breath and groaned. Before he could recuperate, Prompto already had the second nipple in his crosshairs. He popped it with the crop. Gladio muttered some sort of inaudible expletive under his breath, his breath slightly shaking.

Emitting a small cackle, Prompto smacked the crop off of Gladio’s now-rising penis, connecting it right upon the sweet spot under the head. The force of the thump sent it bobbing throughout the air. Gladio groaned loudly, a mixture of pleasure and pain reverberating throughout his tone. A small bead of precum formed at the top of his head. Prompto whacked his cock again, sending the bead flying. Gladio’s knuckles turned white as he quickly sucked in his breath through clenched teeth and tightly gripped the armrests of the chair. His cock was fully hard and more precum drizzled from it.

Prompto switched back to striking more neutral areas, never going too hard with it. He noticed that when he hit the inside of Gladio’s spread thighs, the man moaned in pleasure. “Oh, I think I found another onnnne!” Prompto cried out in a sing-song voice. He struck the spot again, eliciting the same response. “Yup, definitely.”

“Ah, indeed. I wasn’t sure if you were going to be able to locate that one within the first session, but you pulled through. Good.” Ignis came over to inspect closer. Taking Prompto’s hand in his, he guided the crop. “Here,” he struck the inside of Gladio’s forearm, near the elbow, “and …here are also prime locations,” he added while tapping the crop gently against the bottom of his testicles. He released his hand and smiled down at Prompto, who smiled back enthusiastically.

“I say it’s high time we add the next element to this play, shall we?” Ignis bent and adjusted the fucking machine’s dildo so that it lined up with Gladio’s anus.

“Oh ho ho! Looks like someone’s about to get robo-banged! Should I lube him up?”

Gladio let out a chortle.

“Yes, please. And liberally.”

“You got it!” Having been fully stripped of his inhibitions, Prompto eagerly snatched up the bottle of lube and removed the cap. He poured some into his palm and bent down to access the dildo and Gladio’s entrance. He lubed up the dildo first, running his hand provocatively up and down the shaft, feeling his own cock stiffening. He then poured some more lube into his hand and began to poke at Gladio with a lubed finger. He took his time, spreading the lube all around the entrance and up into it. Ignis in the meantime had taken up the crop and was delivering several tantalizing blows to Gladio’s sweet spots. The combined sensations were proving to be very arousing for Gladio. He moaned and bucked in the chair, pulling at his binds.

“Hmm, just wait until we turn on the machine, Gladiolus. I will enjoy watching you writhe and _beg_ …” Ignis cooed as he continued to tap the crop around Gladio’s body.

Gladio squirmed in the chair. “Mm, Iggy…Prom…feels good…”

Prompto fingered Gladio for an extra minute or two while Ignis whacked his nipples and penis with the crop. Then Ignis motioned for him to stop and pointed to the machine beneath the chair.

“Would you mind turning on the machine for our bound friend here? There’s a lever on the left side. Pull it up. One notch is low, two notches is medium, and three notches is high. Let’s start on low for now. Is he and the dildo properly lubed?” Ignis winked and bent to investigate, pressing a fingertip around the circumference and wiggling it into Gladio’s anus, making sure the lube was liberally applied. “I think you may need to apply a little bit more,” he stated as he rose, grinning slyly at Prompto.

“Ohh, sure thing!” Prompto grabbed the lube and after pouring some into his palm, bent and began to poke and prod at Gladio once again. Gladio moaned and grunted.

“Please take some time to ensure that he’s stretched and ready.”

Prompto nodded and went to work, nudging first one then two lubed fingers slowly into Gladio’s cavity. Gladio sat, bound and unable to do anything to either stop nor relieve the ever-growing tension he felt within his body. His cock was rock hard and throbbing with need, precum steadily trickling from its head. Moaning, he arched his head back and endured the teasing.

Once Prompto was finally satisfied that Gladio was ready for penetration, he retracted his fingers and with his other hand, made sure the machine was lined up properly and turned the lever on it to low. He grabbed a wet wipe and cleaned off his fingers as he watched the veiny black dildo began to rise, slowly at first- as it was programmed to do- and then as it gained some speed, entering Gladio at a rate of one insertion every one and a half seconds or so. Gladio strained and moaned as small beads of sweat broke out upon his skin. There was no doubt that the head of the silicone cock was rubbing against his prostate in the most deliciously tormenting manner.

“Mmm, oh gods…. Oh fucking astrals…!”

Ignis gave one of Gladio’s nipples a good whack with the crop, provoking a new wave of moans. “Hmm, and that’s just on low. Just wait until we increase the speed.”

“Ohhh, I don’t, I can’t.. I can’t take it .. I want to cum. Can I cum, Iggy?”

“No. We’re just getting started here, you know that.” He thwacked the other nipple.

“Mmm --- I feel like I’m about to explode already…!”

Ignis tsked. “This is what you get for not putting your cuffs away. You will be thoroughly teased and you may only cum when I say you may.”

Gladio groaned with frustration and arousal. “But Iggy…”

“No buts.”

Prompto laughed. “Yeah, except for yours getting thoroughly reamed! Should I turn it up?”

Ignis tittered. “What a great idea, Prompto.”

“Wait, wait.. I’m gonna explode you guys,” Gladio pleaded.

Ignis ignored him and nodded to Prompto, who swiftly bent down and switched the lever one notch higher. The machine quickly complied, inserting the dildo in and out of Gladio at double the speed as before.

“Mmmmf- Astraaaaals!” Gladio proclaimed loudly.

“Maybe we should have gagged him?” Prompto suggested.

“And miss the privilege of listening to him carry on to the point of becoming undone? Never!” Ignis responded, laughing sardonically.

Prompto chuckled and turned his attention to the struggling man. “Hey, I have an idea!” He grabbed the feather and began to tickle Gladio’s nipples with it. “Why don’t we _both_ tease him?” He swept the feather over Gladio’s cock. “I’ll use this and you can use that.” Prompto beamed at his cleverness and gave Gladio’s neck a quick tickle.

“That’s a wonderful idea, Prom. You are displaying your inventive side. Reasonable creativity and openness is important when playing these games. Dull Doms create bored submissives.” Ignis grabbed the riding crop and took turns with Prompto, physically and verbally teasing Gladio until they were both convinced that the man was going to burst.

Halfway through, Prompto took the initiative without bothering to consult Ignis and turned the machine beneath the chair on high. The dildo pumped in and out of Gladio at a phenomenal rate, around one thrust per quarter of a second or so. Gladio writhed and grunted, gripping the chair and straining against his bonds. Prompto now understood why they had purchased him such heavy duty looking ones. The leather was thick and heavy. With a smirk, he wondered how many lighter weight cuffs they had gone through until they had decided upon these ones.

A loud moan brought him out of his reverie. Gladio was vocalizing almost non stop now, body tense and cock leaking and flinging precum about while he tried to struggle against the perpetual stimulations.

“C’mon guys! Just let me cum, please! I’m dyin’ here!”

Prompto chuckled. “Hey! Yanno what I think? This would be a great time to get a photo, huh big guy?”

“Ahh! Prom, c’mon!” The leather straps creaked as Gladio wriggled and twisted. The fucking machine kept up its unabated rhythm without fail.

“Why not. Let’s capture this titillating moment,” was Ignis’ reply.

Having acquired Ignis’ approval, Prom sauntered off in search of his camera. Gladio followed the sounds of his feet walking away and whimpered.

“I- I can’t take this for much longer. Please. Iggy! It aches so much.”

“You can and you will.” Then Ignis bent down and whispered into Gladio’s ear. “Not much longer now, I promise.” He gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Prompto returned with the camera. He grinned and pointed it at Gladio. “Okay, _saaayyy teeeease_!”

Gladio turned his head toward Prompto’s voice and presented a grimacing smile. The camera clicked and the flash washed over the seated man’s features. Prompto looked down at the display and started to laugh maniacally.

He turned the display toward Ignis. “Hahaha, talk about optimal blackmail material!”

“Oh my goodness. Gladio! Did you hear that? You should remain on your best behavior from now on lest we decide to use this pictorial evidence against you,” Ignis joked, the corners of his mouth jerking upwards against his will. He tapped Gladio’s cock head with the crop.

“Okay guys, can I- may I ---ahh—may I please cum? Please? I’m begging you!”

Ignis turned to Prompto, still grinning. “What do you say, Prom? I’ll let you decide since you’re the up and coming Dominant here. Do you think he has learned his lesson?”

Prompto teased a nipple with the feather and cocked his head to the side. “Hmmm, I don’t knowww. Let’s ask him! Hey Gladio, where do your cuffs go, buddy?”

“Ahh, in the box! The chest! I promise I won’t leave them out again. Please --- I just ---”

“Alright. But you know what will happen if you do it again. You will have to succumb to this again, or worse,” Ignis warned, giving Gladio’s cock a stinging smack, nearly triggering his orgasm right then and there, but Gladio clenched his teeth and held it in, using all of his willpower to do so.

“I won’t fuck up again! I promise. Please!” Gladio’s mouth was set into a grimace of effort.

“Time will tell. But yes, you may at last have your release. One moment.” Gladio’s gaze burned holes into the back of the blindfold as Ignis popped the cap of the lube and poured some into his palm.

“Keep teasing his nipples with that, if you could. And tug on the clamp chain now and then.” Prompto nodded and Ignis stepped around to Gladio’s left side and took him in hand. His cock was so hard it almost felt as if it were made of some sort of smooth cement. Ignis began to stroke up and down, increasing his speed rapidly.

At the exact moment that Prompto gave the nipple clamp chain a good yank, Gladio cried out and exploded into orgasm, spilling his ejaculate a good six feet in front of him. Prompto was nearly shocked at the intensity of the vocalizations his friend emitted, but he thoroughly enjoyed the show.

Soon enough the waves of orgasm subsided along with Gladio’s yells, and the two dominants eased back their attentions. Prompto bent and shut off the sex machine and slowly pulled it out of Gladio’s ass. Gladio slumped forward in exhaustion. Cum bespattered the wooden flooring in front of him.

Prompto gazed over at the stains and took on a Cindy-esque accent. “Damn, looks like we had a right-cumtastrophy!”

Ignis and Gladio both chuckled. Ignis walked over and began unbuckling Gladio’s ties. “Do you need anything? Water? Beer? Something to eat?”

“Yeah. A water would be great right about now, thanks.”

“I’ll grab it!” Prompto announced cheerily and ran off.

Ignis ran his fingers through Gladio’s hair. “You performed well tonight. I’m proud of you.”

Gladio looked up at him, his expression tired but content. “Thank you, Iggy.” Prompto rejoined them. Gladio contemplated them both. “You guys were great. That was intense.”

Gladio stood up and tentatively removed the nipple clamps. He let out a soft exhalation as the blood flow rushed back into them. His skin was slick and sheened with a light coating of sweat. He chuckled. “I think I need another shower. Was so worth it, though. I’ll be right back.” He downed the rest of his water and retreated into the bathroom, scooping his clothing up along the way.

Ignis and Prompto gathered up, washed, wiped down, and put away all the equipment. By the time Gladio exited the bathroom, they were both seated upon his couch, light from the television bouncing off of their countenances.

Gladio joined them, plopping down between their bodies. His size made for a tight fit, but no one complained. In fact, they all found the closeness comforting, and pushed in closer to one another.

“Ahh, this is nice,” Gladio purred.

“Yeah, I could get used to this.”

“Indeed. I’m presently quite delighted that you had left those cuffs out and Prompto ended up happening upon them. What a pleasant turn of affairs.”

All three hummed an affirmation and sat reveling in the warmth and closeness of one another. Gladio lay his head upon Ignis’ shoulder and wrapped his arm around Prompto. Ignis and Prompto snickered and exchanged looks a few moments later when they heard soft snoring and realized that Gladio had fallen asleep. The two made idle conversation and watched television for a while longer before helping him up and into bed.

“Oh, hey, ah. Did I fall asleep? Sorry about that. I was so blissed out. Can I get you guys anything, drinks… an orgasm?” Gladio said when he came to, chuckling.

 “No, that’s quite alright, we’ll have plenty of time for that in the future. You need your rest. I think I should be getting back to my own apartment, my bed is calling me as well.”

“Same. I’m pretty tuckered out too. Thanks for the lessons, Iggy! And thanks for including me in in one of your sessions, guys. It was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah,” Gladio said groggily, “you’re welcome over anytime. Thanks again for cleaning up my place. And that session. You both were amazing. I’ll be sure to make it up to you guys, if ya know what I mean,” he added, smirking.

Prompto smacked him on the arm. “You betcha! Okay guys, I’m out. See you both later!” He winked at them before turning and jogging out.

Gladio smiled at Ignis. “You sure you don’t wanna sleep with me tonight? I’ll try to keep ya as warm as that woolen blanket you love back at your place.”

“You will never compare to the warmth capability of my favorite blanket, but I’ll have you know that you do come in at a close second. Sure. I’ll stay.” Ignis smirked lovingly up at Gladio.

“Ha, c’mon. I’m a literal furnace! Your words exactly, remember?” Gladio laughed as he took Ignis’ hand and guided him back inside and shut the door.


End file.
